call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Special Ops
Special Ops är ett spelarläge som finns med i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 och Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Det är ett uppdragsbaserad spelarläge där man kan spela ensam eller tillsammans med en annan spelare, man har som mål att utföra uppdrag på tid, klarar man det belönas med resultat och stjärnor, nya nivåer låser upp om man samlar tillräckligt med stjärnor. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Pit *Sniper Fi *O Cristo Redentor *Evasion *Suspension *Overwatch *Body Count *Bomb Squad *Race *Big Brother *Hidden *Breach & Clear *Time Trial *Homeland Security *Snatch & Grab *Wardriving *Wreckage *Acceptable Losses *Terminal *Estate Takedown *Wetwork *High Explosive *Armor Piercing Achievements/Trophies Desperado (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 enemies in a row with 5 different weapons or attachments in single player or Spec Ops. Drive By (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 20 enemies in a row while driving a vehicle in single player or Spec Ops. Downed but Not Out (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 4 enemies in a row while downed in Spec Ops. I'm the Juggernaut… (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. Knock-knock (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 4 enemies with 4 shots during a slow-mo breach in single player or Spec Ops. Look Ma Two Hands (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 enemies in a row with Akimbo weapons in single player or Spec Ops. No Rest For the Wary (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Knife an enemy without him knowing you were there in single player or Spec Ops. Some Like it Hot (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 6 enemies in a row with a Thermal weapon in single player or Spec Ops. Ten plus foot-mobiles (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill at least 10 enemies with a single Predator Missile in single player or Spec Ops. The Harder They Fall (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 rapelling enemies in a row before they land on their feet in single player or Spec Ops. Two Birds with One Stone (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 enemies with a single bullet in single player or Spec Ops. Unnecessary Roughness (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a Riot Shield to beat down an enemy in single player or Spec Ops. Gold Star (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 1 star in Special Ops. Hotel Bravo (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 4 stars in Special Ops. Charlie On Our Six (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 8 stars in Special Ops. It Goes to Eleven (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn at least 1 star in 11 different Special Op missions. Operational Asset (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 5 different Special Op missions. Blackjack (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 21 stars in Special Ops. Honor Roll (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn at least 1 star in each Special Op mission. Operative (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 10 different Special Op missions. Specialist (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn 30 stars in Special Ops. Professional (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 15 different Special Op missions. Star 69 - (90 / Gold Trophy ) - Earn 69 stars in Spec Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 1: Unlocked at start *Stay Sharp *Milehigh Jack *Over Reactor *Hit and Run Tier 2: Unlocked at Lvl. 5 *Toxic Paradise *Firewall* *Fatal Extraction *Hostage Taker Tier 3: Unlocked at Lvl. 10 *Charges Set *Resistance Movement *Little Bros *Invisible Threat Tier 4: Unlocked at Lvl. 15 *Server Crash *Smack Town *Flood the Market *Fire Mission* Content Pack 3 *Black Ice *Negotiator Content Pack 5 *Kill Switch *Iron Clad Content Pack 6 *Arctic Recon Content Pack 7 *Vertigo Content Pack 8 *Light Em Up *Special Delivery Achievements/Trophies Brag Rags (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Earn 1 star in Special Ops Mission Mode. Serrated Edge (15 / Bronze trophy ) - Finish a Juggernaut with a knife in Special Ops. 50/50 (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete a Special Ops Mission Mode game with the same number of kills as your partner. No Assistance Required (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete a Special Ops Mission Mode game on Hardened or Veteran with no player getting downed. Tactician (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Earn 1 star in each mission of Special Ops Mission Mode. Overachiever (40 / Silver trophy ) - Earn 48 stars in Special Ops Mission Mode. Content Collection 1 Shotgun Diplomacy (15 / Bronze trophy ) Complete the Special Ops mission Negotiator on any difficulty. Not on My Watch (35 / Silver trophy ) Rescue all the hostages in the Special Ops mission Negotiator. Skilled Negotiator (25 / Silver trophy ) Complete the Special Ops mission Negotiator on Veteran difficulty. Slippery Slope (15 / Bronze trophy ) Complete the Black Ice Special Ops mission on any difficulty. A Baker's Dozen (35 / Silver trophy ) Run over and kill 13 enemies with the snowmobile in the Black Ice Special Ops mission. Ice in Your Veins (35 / Silver trophy ) Complete the Black Ice Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Content Collection 2 Helipocalypse (30 / Silver trophy ) - Destroy 6 helicopters in the Kill Switch Special Ops mission. EMPressive (30 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the Kill Switch Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. One-Four-One (15 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete the Kill Switch Special Ops mission on any difficulty. Don't Tread On Me (15 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete the Iron Clad Special Ops mission on any difficulty. High Roller (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the Iron Clad Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Not A Scratch (35 / Silver trophy ) - Finish with your tank at full health in the Iron Clad Special Ops mission. Content Collection 3: Chaos Pack Stay Frosty (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Arctic Recon" Special Ops mission on any difficulty Sub Zero (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the "Arctic Recon" Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty Dr0n3d (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the "Arctic Recon" Special Ops mission in under 3:30 Siege (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Light 'Em Up" Special Ops mission on any difficulty. Lights Out (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Light 'Em Up" Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Deer in the Headlights (45 / Silver Trophy ) - Stab five stunned enemies in a row in the "Light 'Em Up" Special Ops mission. Handle with Care (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission on any difficulty. Deliver This (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Discriminating Buyer (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use exactly one of each care package in the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission. Untouchable (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Use only one self revive care package in the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission. Apex (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Vertigo" Special Ops mission on any difficulty. Pinnacle (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Vertigo" Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Flyswatter (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy all the Helicopters in the Vertigo Special Ops mission. To Jugger or to Jugger-Naut (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill all Juggernauts after they land on Veteran difficulty in the Special Ops mission Vertigo. Kategori:Spelarlägen Kategori:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategori:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3